Love problems
by My World of Eli
Summary: It's about Eli and clare life with 2 kids as family. But when k.c. give clare mix signs clare get a little scared. PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE IT REALY REALY GOOD.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. SO PLEASE BE NICE. THE KID ARE IN SUMMER VACTION IN JULY AND CLARE AND ELI WORK AS WRITERS IN journalist things. Adam is living with Eli and Clare, rent free. Eli and Clare are not married. The kids are 7-8 years old.**

Clare pov:

Watching my kids Michael and Elijah play (we don't say Elijah JR. Don't know why) and thinking of the best boyfriend/father of my kids…..ELI. We been together for more than 3 years. I know saint clare wouldn't have sex before marriage, but I think if you love someone as much as I love Eli then it's ok. I was cooking lunch when Eli came in. Elijah and Michael came running to their dad.

ELI POV:

I was coming back from my parent's house, and saw my beautiful girlfriend making lunch. When my 2 boys saw me they hugged me and screamed daddy! I gave them a hug as I was walking to Clare. Hey blue eyes I said. Hi Eli good thing you're here I need you to do me a big favor. And that will be I said. I want to be with Alli today, but I need someone to take care of the kids, I would ask Adam but he done so much for us just because he is the godfather. Sure anything to keep my blue eyes happy, but first I need something from you. And that will be? Well let me think and at that I put my lips right against her. I know she likes it because she was kissing me back. She broke the kiss and says is that all? Yes. Yes it is. I gave her one of my smirk and she blushed. With that she left to get ready to go to Alli's.

CLARE POV:

Right when I was going to leave Elijah comes up to me. Mommy where are you going? I'm going to aunt Alli's house. Can I come with you? Why Elijah? I want to see aunt Alli and I want to go out. I started to think. I wanted to go to Alli's house because we need to have a girl to girl problem talk, but I don't thing Elijah will be a problem. Ok Elijah, you can come go get a book bag to put some of your toys because we might be their long. Ok mommy. Can we bring some snacks? OK baby go get ready and I'll get the snacks. As I was getting ready some snacks for Elijah, Michael came up and asks why is Elijah going with you to aunt Alli's house? He just wants to see your aunt. OK he said. Let me guessed you want to come too. No thanks mommy I want to be with daddy. OK… well I see you later. I got Elijah, he said bye to his brother and kissed his dad and I kissed him too. We left the house at 12.45 pm and we started to walk to Alli's. Eli asked to drop us off but I said no because it was a beautiful day for a walk. I got there at 1.15 and she let me in. When we saw each other Alli screamed with joy and hugged me and Elijah.

Alli pov:

When Clare called me and asked to come over I couldn't say no to my best friend. But it sounded like there was something more than coming over to hang out. I open the door and saw my godson with Clare and I hugged them both. Hi Clare long time no see and Hi little Elijah how are you. Good aunt Alli I'm sorry I came without asking you I just wanted to come and be with mommy. It's ok Elijah I always love you being here. And with that I let them in. Elijah when to the living room and started to play with his toys, and I went to the kitchen to talk to Clare. So Clare whats up, why did you wanted to come all of the sudden? Omm wellll she said.

ELIJAH pov:

We got to aunt Alli's house and I was happy to be there. But I just went straight to the living room and started to play with my transformers toys. But out of nowhere I got hungry. So I went to the kitchen and told my mommy.

CLARE POV:

I was just about to tell Alli why I wanted to go to her house but Elijah interrupted me. Mommy I'm hungry can I have some of my snacks? Ok baby here's your sandwich. Like I was saying Alli, I came here to talk about me and K.C.

**Please this was my ****first**** story. 5 reviews and I will update. Please be nice and tell me if it was good or bad. And if I should write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for my mistakes this is my first story so I'm not that go, but I had 81**** Hits** **and 67**** Visitors. THANKS! THANK YOU people that liked it. If you do like it please review.**

CLARE POV

Alli I came here to your house so I can talk to you about K.C. I thing he likes me. When I say likes I mean LIKES. "You mean love" said Alli. "Yes love, every where I am, he is there staring at me and he text me almost every day just to say hi and what I'm doing". I show Alli the text and she just starts to think. When she was thinking I remember that Elijah was in the kitchen eating and listening to our conversation. But a 7 year old can't know what we are talking about and who we are talking about, so I didn't worry about him he just kept finishing his lunch.

ALLI POV:

Ok let me get this straight Clare came over to talk. Talk about her ex boyfriend K.C. When she started to talk about this and said she thinks K.C might like her, I think I was in more shock then her. I just can't think that Clare's ex boyfriend who pretty much cheated on her with Jenna, got her pregnant, started a family and HE broke up with Clare; so now he might want to get back to her? I lost my train of thought when Clare phone rang and it was Eli.

CLARES POV:

All Alli do was stay quiet and think. But Eli called to check on me.

Eli: HEY CLARE HOWS IT GOING WITH ALLI.

Clare: GOOD WE ARE TALKING AND ELIJAH IS JUST HERE IN THE KITCHEN WITH US EATTING LUNCH YOU?

ELI: WELL WE ARE JUST HANGING OUT AND DOING BOYS STUFF. STUFF YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND.

Clare: OH boy stuff right! What kind of stuff?

Eli: I told you, you wouldn't understand!

Clare: Just tell me! How do I not know that you're telling our 7 year old boy about sex or smoking! Or even worse you're telling him the story of MORTY!

Eli: Clare, I'm not that stupid. I won't tell him about sex until he needs to know, I don't even smoke so why would I tell him about smoking? And NO I'm not telling him the story of Morty. I'm waiting tell he get punished, that will be something to suffer. We are just talking and playing black ops.

Clare: Do I want to know what you guys were talking about?

Eli: Just how school going and the girl he likes. Conversations to talk about. HAPPY!

Clare: yes, it's almost 2 so can you pick me up at 7:15, in MORTY?

Eli: In what other car? (Smirking)

Clare: ok bye.

Eli: Bye see you at 7:15.

Clare pov: (thinking in her mind) I didn't want to tell Eli about K.C because it gets him really angry and his dark side comes out. 2 He will Kill (when I mean kill, it really means hurt) K.C and 3 he will get mad at me for not telling him in the first place. Alli and I talked for hours and Elijah never moved it's like he was lessening. When I looked at the clock it said 7:10 I couldn't believe we talked for about 7 hours. But it was worth it. We talked about that tomorrow I will confront K.C and just talked to him and explain I'm with Eli not him. When Eli came to the parking spot to pick us up, I said good bye to Alli and Elijah just gave her a kiss. Before I left the house I said to Alli "Please don't tell Eli and keep this a secret between both of us ok?" She nodded.

Eli pov: I picked up Clare and Elijah from Alli's house. The ride was quite, when we I tried to start a conversation, it got quite after it. We got home ok, but Elijah told me something about K.C that I didn't like. Clare came in when Elijah said the word mommy and a boy named K.C in the same sentences. I wanted to KILL K.C with my 2 HANDS!

**Was it bad? Did you like it? I'm sorry for my mistakes; I got a c in L.A for nothing. Please review to tell me what you feel and give me some ideas. - Liliy **


	3. NO ONE CARES

I'm not going to write any more because no one likes my stories. So I'm not going to write stories just read them. I'm sorry


	4. MORE

I WILL WRITE MORE BUT IT WILL TAKE BE TIME CUZ IM ON VACTION RIGHT NOW


	5. Chapter 3

**For the fans most is importantly smooth sunny D! Thanks! P.s Alli and Adam are the godparents of Michael and Elijah. Michael is 8 and Elijah is 7. **

**Clare pov:** When I got home I went upstairs and got change, but when I came back down I heard Elijah use me and K.C names to Eli. I stared at Eli waiting for him to same something. But all he said was "Elijah can you leave me to talk to you mom?" With that Elijah went to his room and played with his brother. I just stand there for 5 more seconds and then ran down stairs to Adam's.

**Adam Pov:** I was on my laptop on my facerang when Clare came running in like someone was chasing her. "Wow Clare where's the fire?" She was a little out of breath but manage to say "Elijah told Eli something that he wasn't supposed to know, and it's not a good thing!" And when she said, that down came Eli. Then said "sorry" to me then grabbed Clare over his shoulder and walked out. All I was thinking about was what was going on and how Eli is strong to pick up Clare. Not that I'm calling her fat but still.

**Eli pov: **Clare ran down stairs to Adam room so I went to get her. When I did I grabbed her, put her over my shoulder and brought her to the kitchen and sat her down on the chair. "What the heck is going on? Why did Elijah say how K.C is always staring at you and texts you every day and might like you again?" And with that Clare got a text on her phone.

**Clave pov: ** When Eli said how K.C texts me every day I got a text from K.C saying "wat u doing?" Eli just gave me a "Is that him" look. I put my phone away and say "Eli don't worry about it I got it all covered."Eli just gives me a face and by the tone of his voice I can tell his getting angry. "So don't worries about my girlfriend's ex boyfriend might want her back even thought she has a family?" He said. "Eli I love you and only you. I broke up with K.C a few years ago and he has a family with Jenna and Tyson. I promise I will handle everything and he will be out of our lives. Do you trust me?" It took him a few seconds to say "ok I trust you but I don't trust K.C. but if this doesn't work then I will handle it ok. "Ok" I said" After our fight we hugged and kissed until or kids came down stairs saying how hungry they are.

**Eli pov: **I trust Clare I love her of course I do. But if she can't do it I will be glad to step in for my girlfriend. I lost my train of thought when my 2 boys came down and said "Mommy Daddy were hungry!" "Well is your so hungry why don't we order pizza?" They boys jumped in happiness. Clare went to order the pizza and I went down stairs to talk to Adam who must be soo confuse right now.

**Clare pov:** I ordered a Large pepperoni pizza witch every loved but me. But I don't mind I'll just take it off. The man said 10- 15 minutes. So I sat down to watch and really happy that I fix this problem with Eli.

**Eli pov:** As I explain to Adam what happen he started to understand more. In the middle of our conversation the door bell rang but I didn't get it because I knew Clare was gonna get it.

**Clare pov:** The door bell rang and I got up and grab the money I open the door with a smile but then it dropped because the delivery person.

**Like it hate it? What you think give me some ideas of what you want in the story.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry I been really busy with school and all that, but I just want to say that in the next season I know/feel eclare are getting back together. (Well that's what I think) Anyways to the story! K.c and Jenna never gave up their baby, and there might be a lot of Clare pov. If it's too short I'm sorry I can't right for so long.**

**Clare's pov:** When I got the door my jaw drop. It was K.C. "K.C!" I said trying to be happy to see him when I'm not. "Clare wow! This is your house I should of know when I saw Morty in the parking lot" He said I was hopping Eli doesn't come up to see K.C here because I know it wouldn't be his favorite thing to see. "Well I order pizza so how much do I owe you?" I said. He looked at me like he wanted to stay and chat but he said "Oh $17.49…. plus tip" When he said plus tip I just stared at him confuse because when I buy pizza from the same place they never ask for a tip but because he has to take care of Tyson I just gave him a $5 tip. He said "Thanks" and left. I told my boys and Adam and Eli that the pizza was here. My boys came down but not Eli and Adam. So I sticked my head out the door and said it again. (Adam lives in the basement and you need to take stairs to go to his room) I saw Adam run up the stairs and behind him was Eli. Adam went so fast that tripped on his shoe lace and started tumbling down the stairs hitting Eli and Eli going down with him. They hit the floor, but lucky they were in the middle of the stair so they weren't that high, Well Eli wasn't. When they hit the floor I started to crake up because Eli look liked in so much pain and Adam looked like he was dead, but Eli managed to say "Damn it Adam". But Adam was high than Eli, so Eli couldn't be in so much pain. I made sure they were ok than I went to my room to change in my Pj's and then open my laptop and went on face rang.

**Eli pov:** One minute I was walking up the stairs and the next I'm on the floor under Adam. I manage to say "Damn it Adam!" And just lade there in a pain. After a few minutes we got up to go upstairs but I said to Adam "Let me go up first before you get all excited and fall on us again" He nodded then followed me upstairs, but behind me. When I got there I didn't see Clare so I thought she was in our room.

**Clare pov: **I went upstairs to change and use my laptop and went on face rang. Luckily Alli was there. I went in a chat room with her. "Hi Alli!" I said she respond saying "hi" and requested a video chat, so of course I said yes. "Alli remember that talk we had at you house" I said "Yea why do you ask" she said (by the why they're not typing this. Their using microphone and looking at each other with a video camera) "Because Elijah told Eli about what we talked about and Eli got mad, but I calm Him down but when I order pizza the pizza boy was K.C we talked a little and he was telling me he knew this was my house because of Morty and then he just stared at me" I said hopping no one heard me. "Well are you still going to talk to him tomorrow? And if you do you can talk about that pizza thing, witch for some reason it's not an important thing." She said "Yea I'm going to talk to him tomorrow at the dot, let me text" I said and texted K.C "Hey K.C meet me at the dot tomorrow around 12?" I said. I said 12 because Michael has a doctor appointment at 10:45 so I can't be late for that and because doctor appointment takes forever. (Even in real life they do!) K.C said "Sure c u then." Then I talked to Alli for almost the rest of the night.

**Michael and Elijah (Downstairs) pov:**

"Elijah do you want my last pizza?" said Michael. "No, but if you don't want it give it to daddy so he can save it for mommy, but tell him it's for mommy because he might eat it if you don't tell him" I said. "Oh yea your right dad will eat it. Daddy! Can you save this for mommy because she didn't have any pizza?" I said hopping he would say ok instead of eating it. "Ok Michael just put it in the microwave and when your mom is hungry she will eat it. But… where she is?" I said looking for her with no luck, but Adam said "she's upstairs."

**Eli Pov:** I go up stairs to see Clare putting her Laptop away. "Clare are you ok?" I said she nodded and said "Yea I'm fine let's go down stairs." She said "Ok Michael saved you a pizza in case you're hungry." I said "Ok I'm going to get it" she said and we both went down stairs.

**Clare pov:**

Eli asked me if I'm ok but, I'm not I'm trying to deal with this K.C problem, but I'm in a problem solver, But let's see where the day takes us when I see him at the dot tomorrow.

**I'm sorry I took so long it's just that I'm busy and with family and school it's hard to have time to Wright. Just please have time with me if I don't update soon just wait. Please. **


	7. no more

Hey everybody I just want to say that starting from today (but for you it's when you're reading this) I mat not Wright this no more stories. I pretty much have no time and I love reading your stories. Like I just started readying a new story a few days ago and 43 chaps long and I'm on 28. So sorry if you really liked me stories but I have to say good bye to writing. P.s sorry if you thought this was a story.

Liliy


End file.
